Perfect
by missunderstoodchild
Summary: Song-fic to simple plans Perfect...about Ginny and her father arguing about her new relationship with Draco... minor slash...no kissing or anything...just a mention of it


**Perfect**

**A song fic, by me…Angryatheworld**

**A/N I was listening to "perfect" by the wonderful Simple Plan when this just…came to me. So here it is! This will be a one-shot.**

Ginny Weasley's face became, if possible, even redder.

"No you have no right! The moment you kicked me out of the house you gave up that right. I will be going no where!"

_Hey dad look at me _

_Think back and talk to me _

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

"Ginny, you will be going, now!"

"No! I am staying here, whether you like it or not!"

"No!"

_And do you think I'm wastin my time,_

_Doing things I want to do_

_Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all along_

Ginny looked hard at her father, the man she had loved, and in a way still did. But it hurt, it really did that he was disappointed. He had been since the end of last summer.

flashback

It was the summer before Ginny started her sixth year at Hogwarts. She had just received a letter from her boyfriend for six months telling her about how his chat with his father had gone. From the beginning off their relationship they it knew it was going to be hard, but Ginny had gone for it. Now with the knowledge that he had done it, she had confidence that she could to.

She walked into the haphazard room her father called an office, looking through the piles of junk for her dad.

"Dad?"

A small pile of ruble shifted as Arthur Weasley popped up behind it

"Oh hello, Pet, sorry just finishing some extra work. Is there any thing I help you with?"

Now that she was actually here, her courage was quickly disappearing.

"Ummm, well if you are busy, then I'll…I'll just come back, shall I?"

" No Ginny. I'm never to busy for you. Come on in."

Ginny came in and sat on the floor in front of the only man she had ever trusted in her life.

"Well, remember when I told you that nothing happened at school?"

"Yeah, that's all you kids ever say." Author chuckled

"Well, something did happen. I got a boyfriend." Ginny smiled, thinking of him now.

"Does he treat you right? Doesn't force you to do anything or rough you up?"

"No, of course not dad, you did raise me with six older brothers, I can take care of myself. It's just, well you and his father don't get on well."

"Oh Pet, I don't care, as long as he treats you right. Who is it?"

"Uh…It's uh… Draco Malfoy."

"What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! No! I forbid it! You will not go out with him!"

END

It had only gotten worse, especially when she had refused to not see him, and her fath…Arthur had kicked her out of the house. She had gotten a hold of Hermione and had stayed the remainder of the summer with the Grangers.

Now here she was, at Kings Cross Station, arguing with her dad, in front of everyone, including her one true love Draco and his father.

_And now I try hard to make,_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

Oh great! Now she was going to cry! She didn't want to leave her family! But they didn't understand! Hermione had broken away from her newly found lovel, a mister Severus Snape, and walked over, followed by Harry, who broke away from a mister Seamus Finnagan. The six of them, but especially the three Gryffindors, after realizing they were all in relationships that were predicted to fail.

"Ginny! Now!"

"Get away from her, you two." Now Ron had joined the argument. He had become horribly rude after they had stuck up for Draco and Ginny.

"You two will not speak to her again! Now Ginny do as dad tells you to!"

"No! And Ron do not speak to them in that way! You have no right!"

"I have every right! They are the ones who have no business in getting involved in this family matter."

"Hey, hey, hey, we are just here to make sure your sister don't beat your butt."

"Shut up, fag."

"No Ron! You shut up! Just stop talking to me!"

"Come on Ginny! Now. Your mother ids waiting in the car," her dad interjected.

"No! I will not!"

_Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing last forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_And now it's just too late and we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

"You have no right," she seemed to be saying this a lot, "I will be spending the summer with Harry and Hermione, in between their flats and with Draco. That's it, it is not up for discussion. Good bye."

_I try not to think, about the pain I feel inside, _

_Did you know you use to be my hero?_

_All the days you spent with me, now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care any more_

With that, Ginny spun around and…crashed into something hard. She looked up, rubbing her head. She looked directly in to the silver/blue eyes of her love.

"Problem, love?" he said with a smirk.

She immediately calmed, knowing Draco was by her side helped, a lot.

"No I was just leaving."

Draco grabbed her hand and started to lead her away.

"No you weren't! Let go of her Malfoy!" Ron bellowed. He took off after, but was stopped by a well placed spell by Harry.

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just wanna make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough form you_

_And nothings alright_

_Cuz we lost it all nothing last forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_And now it's just too late, and we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

Ginny walked out of the train station, hand in hand with Draco, with Hermione, hand in hand with Severus, Harry, hand in hand with Seamus, and Lucius, hand in hand with Narcissa, followed them

_Nothing's gonna change the things you said_

_And nothing's gonna make this right_

_Please don't turn you back I can't believe it's so hard just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand_

She looked back, just once, to see her father and brother staring, opened mouthed at their retreating backs.

_Cuz we lost it all nothing last forever _

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_And now it's just too late and we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

A/N- like I said, it just came to me…ummmmmm well it is un-betad so please forgive the mistakes, I want to get it out and it's like 1:00 in the morning so yeah…this is it 


End file.
